In aircraft and spacecraft, explosive decompressions can occur when flying at altitudes where the air pressure is distinctly lower than close to the ground. Since it is necessary to create air pressure ratios inside aircraft and spacecraft, such as exist close to the ground, an excess pressure relative to the environment builds up in the body of the craft. Inside such vehicles, it is also necessary to provide a pressure compensation system for chambers that are separated by partition walls, such as between passenger areas and baggage compartments. Without a pressure compensation system, explosive decompression would threaten to destroy the partition wall and the control systems that are normally installed therein. The load supporting structures in the aircraft and spacecraft would also be endangered by such uncontrolled decompression.
A device of this type has been disclosed in German Patent Publication DE-PS 3,715,328, describing a decompression panel inserted in a frame which has a support flange on one side, for both the decompression panel and the partition wall. Several retaining springs embracing the decompression panel and the partition wall and having special rated break points, are mounted on the other side of the frame. A disadvantage of the known structure is seen in that the release pressure ratios can be changed only by a corresponding construction of the retaining springs. This involves a substantial manufacturing effort and expense. Furthermore, it has to be considered that the assembly of such retaining springs is rather complicated and cumbersome. When a retaining spring breaks, it must be completely replaced. Furthermore, the known decompression panels are not capable of preventing damages to the load supporting structures with adequate assurance, since due to the functional principle, the desired rapid release of large cross-sectional flow areas to lessen the delay of an explosive decompression, cannot be achieved satisfactorily.